


【铁虫】合法拘禁（PWP）

by IMDA



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom Tony Stark, M/M, Possessive Tony Stark, Starker, Sub Peter Parker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15577272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMDA/pseuds/IMDA
Summary: 无拘禁囚禁情节 无黑化 一碗草打甜辣酱成年车 私设如山 有任何不适请火速叉出一发完 望食用愉快





	【铁虫】合法拘禁（PWP）

男孩的小腹上有一个纹身。

“是纹身吗，彼得？”哈利眨了眨眼睛，往前凑了凑。

“纹身？”

老天，他给忘了。

“没..没..不..不是..”

该死。

彼得懊恼地咬住嘴唇，急忙从对面的篮子里拽过来一根毛巾慌乱地围在了腰上，嘴上也慌不择言地说起了胡话，“今天的泳池好像不太干净，水温也不太合适..嘿你知道吗，艾莉森小姐今天上课戴的手表是她未婚夫送的..”

从不谈八卦的彼得像是突然抓到了什么救命稻草一样。在他谈到什么未婚夫什么手表之后，课间女同学们讨论的那些被他刻意忽略的花花新闻一时间全部涌了上来，彼得一边手指不听使唤地把那个小角抽出来掖进去，一边嘴巴又像小炮一样说着一些奇奇怪怪的新鲜事。哈利被他的那些胡言乱语搞得一时间有些分不清东西南北，不过彼得抖动的眼睫诚实地出卖了他，哈利退了回来，故作轻松地耸了耸肩： 

“哦..是吗，我也听说了。”

“那我们先回去？下周二还是今天这个时间，我们再来游泳怎么样？哦，临走的时候得跟老板说一声，我也觉得泳池不是很干净，倒是水温，我觉得还可以。”哈利噙着笑，从椅子上站了起来，走了出去，像是什么也没发生一样。

倒是彼得愣在那里了，他的手指还卡在一边的毛巾里，嘴巴也不知道是张开还是闭上好。事实上他根本不知道自己说了些什么，在意识到那个纹身一样的东西被他从小玩到大的好友发现了之后，他满脑子就只剩下怎么撒谎了。不过哈利根本没给他编那些蹩脚小故事的机会。他全盘接受了自己的胡话，没有耍什么花招，更没有打破砂锅问到底。彼得盯着哈利的背影，心里不免有些感动。

可是他那些难得正经的小情绪刚酝酿出来就被下腹的一阵灼热给打断了。那块痕迹下的肌肤突然像着了火一般烧灼起来，彼得心下一惊，喉咙里也忍不住发出一声意味不明的哼鸣。

糟了。

彼得急忙捂住那块烫热的区域，弯下了腰。但那块印记仿佛会吐息一般，一张一弛间竟像紧紧趴伏在他小腹上的一只火兽一般噬咬舔舐着他的肌肤。彼得急促地喘着气，撑在椅子上使力抬起了头。

不能让别人看见，绝对不能。

更衣间里似乎没有人了，但是对于藏有秘密的彼得，还是开旷得让他难受。彼得把头靠在了长椅对面的衣柜上，冰凉的温度让他稍稍恢复了点神智，他把上身大部分的重量都放在了衣柜上。下腹的那块印记贪婪地燃烧着，彼得一边遏制着马上就要到嘴边的呻吟，一边颤抖着手指确保腰间的毛巾不会掉下来。等他扶着那个衣柜站起身来打开最里间的那个独立卫生间时，他的刘海甚至睫毛已经湿透了。

该死，该死，那个老男人！

眼泪在他绯色的眼角晕染开，彼得呼出一口气，倚在门上轻轻揭开了那条毛巾。

浅红色的，一朵莲花模样的纹身。

当然了，如果是哈利的话，一定会这么说的。除了托尼的其他所有人，都会这么说的。

浅红色的，莲花一样的纹身。倒是不一定说得出像莲花，但他们绝对会以为那是一朵花，一个纹身。

要是那样就好了。彼得颇有几分痛恨地咬了咬嘴唇。

那是一个淫纹。

比起纹身，说是符号什么的似乎更合适一点，而比起莲花也好荷花也好或者其他什么乱七八糟的花也好，说是一个像花的雌巢..倒更为贴切一点。*

那个男人，照着不知道哪里来的一张条子，把自己剥得一干二净地绑在实验床上，在那个隐秘而羞耻的位置用药水画下了这个符号。不顾他最开始的疑问和调笑，也不顾他后期声嘶力竭的挣扎和反抗，那个浅红色的，像是一朵莲花一样的符号，就这样永远地印在了他的皮肤上。而同样的，在历经一番泪水汗水的彼得震惊的目光之下，男人在自己的手腕处，也画下了一个繁复的符号。

“哭够了？”托尼朝自己的手腕处吹了一口气，好让药水干得更快一点，“这就是成年人反抗的方式，小鬼？”

“你！”

“我又不会害你。”托尼看了他一眼，给他解开了束缚。那些皮带绑在手腕脚腕上并不舒服，更何况他还有在这种时候显得格外讨厌的蜘蛛感应。彼得坐在实验床上揉着脚踝，心里有气不肯下来。

“下来啊，没绑够？”

“你倒是提前告诉我啊，这是什么东西？情侣纹身吗？”害怕托尼真要再绑他一遍，彼得咻地一下就跳了下来，小男孩不解气，跑到恋人面前就开始嘚吧嘚的讲道理，“你还绑我，还把我脱光光，有必要脱光吗，再说了，你要是提前告诉我，你还有必要绑我吗，你看我手上脚上..”

“这是淫纹，不是什么情侣纹身。不过你要是喜欢，也可以算。”

..哎？

托尼没理会他听不懂一脸疑惑又隐隐约约听到了什么色情字眼爆红的脸，扯过他的手一边查看瘀伤的状况一边说道：“就是远程发情器。”

“我这边是控制域，你那边是反应域，只要我摸一摸手腕，就能让你的小屁股湿个透。”

说完男人提起小男孩的手腕，将人拉到眼前，凑到他的耳边：“怎么样，要不要试一试？”

彼得打赌他当时是摇头抗议来着，不过不知道托尼到底有没有「启动」那个所谓的「远程发情器」，反正到最后他俩还是滚一块去了。实验床上用来拴住皮带的铁圈被托尼召唤过来的手甲砸飞到了墙上，来来回回做了不知道几次。到最后托尼甚至给他套上了蜘蛛侠的制服，两个人缠了一身的蛛丝，这大概也是托尼一晚上都没从那个地方拔出来的原因。

总之那个淫纹就这么没头没尾地被印在他身上了。彼得后来仔细研究过，在看清模样之后他当天晚上就非常有志气地把他的斯塔克先生关在了门外，虽然最后那扇门还是被轰开了。

那是一个拟态雌巢，像莲花一样的形状。当然，不仔细看，而且没有托尼·斯塔克的暗示的话，谁也看不出来。华丽的花纹让那个纹身一样的图案异常瑰丽，常常让彼得想到远东极具异域风情的舞女。可是虽然别人分辨不出来，但其中暗喻的这种难以启齿的意味，却一直折磨着彼得。

比如现在。

他无法拒绝托尼，尤其是在这种情况下，他也不想拒绝托尼。虽然跟托尼这样的恋人在一起，情事这方面完全不必担心乏味或者不尽兴，但是这个小东西，的确给他们的性事增添了完全不一样的疯狂韵味。

倚在门上的彼得急促地喘着粗气，他能感受到自己炽烫的鼻息散开后侵入他胸口的毛孔里的那种难耐，更能感受到小腹处密密麻麻向更深处啃噬的痒意。

“嗯..”

情欲已经在他每一个细胞内炸裂开了，彼得只觉得头晕脑胀，无法思考。他迷迷糊糊地只能肯定一点，就是叫托尼来，但是他根本就不知道怎么办。

要是这时候蜘蛛侠先生倘若还有点逻辑思维能力的话，他就绝对能想到，既然这是托尼干的，那托尼当然自有办法。

钢铁侠会把自己的小恋人搞到发情然后让给别人吃吗。

哈利在外面等了好一会也没等到彼得出来，他从游泳馆出来之后本来没怎么擦头发，现下都已经干得差不多了。临走之前哈利注意到彼得的面色不太好，他知道他的好友一定有什么秘密，毕竟依照彼得的性格即使要纹纹身也不会纹在那种位置..

怎么回事..

哈利蹙了蹙眉。他忍不住站了起来，捋了捋头发，“还是进去看看吧。”

“哈利。”

他转了过来，看向那个朝自己走来的男人：“斯塔克先生？”

托尼象征式地点了点头，“彼得在里面？”

“啊..啊？嗯..在里面，不过他好像，好像有什么事情，到现在也没出来。”

托尼从门帘的缝隙中看了一眼。他是准备教育教育这个臭小子的，他明明跟他说过这几天绝对不许他出门，他还是跑到了这里来。

自从从泰坦回来之后，托尼就很过分地给彼得定下了许多规矩。有些不光是彼得看起来很小题大做，就连史蒂夫这种正经人都觉得不可理喻。可是托尼才不管。他可以接受战争，可以接受冒险，甚至可以接受九死一生的险境，但是绝对不会再接受一次彼得的消失。托尼要确保他对彼得的任何事都有把握，他要知道他上一刻做了什么，更要知道他下一刻要做什么。所有的一切，对于彼得，他必须，他不得不全权掌控。

可是托尼失了手。他走得太远，一不小心这种患得患失的恐惧和压抑就变成了控制欲。托尼隐约意识到了这一切的失衡和脱节，但他也没有后路。就像娜塔莎说的，这是他的障碍。

他的眼神移了回来，落在身前的男孩子身上，托尼看着他年轻的，亮晶晶的眼睛，心里有些复杂，“我进去看看，你先回去吧。”

“斯塔克先生..”

“我会让他联系你的，不用担心。”

托尼没回头，掀开帘子走了进去。

他要试一试，试着放手，允许他的朋友关心他，允许他的朋友了解他。他的世界应该有别人，只不过他不一样而已。

彼得已经倒在地上了，他的帽衫被他脱在一边，印着情动的水痕。他的胸口一片透红，泛滥着汹涌的渴求。

“唔..怎么..怎么办..“彼得的眼角湿漉漉地发红，他张了张口，却发现自己的嗓子完全没有了力气，他憋着气音嘟囔着，心里却大声喊着托尼的名字。

“Kid，你在里面吗？”

是托尼！

男人的声音浸染着酒精和尼古丁和味道，令他着迷上瘾。那块烧热的区域已经扩散到他的四肢百骸，彼得趴在地上，深吸了一口气，挪了过去。

「啪。」

门打开了。男人几乎是一瞬间就把小男孩抱了起来。他是故意的，他当然是故意的。这朵莲花只有他一个人可以控制，而这个人也只有他一个人可以控制，他为所欲为，近乎肆无忌惮，但他还是在门打开的时候害怕了。他不知道。他根本没有什么好怕的，彼得就在里面，而他就在外面，可是他就是喘不过气。

托尼心烦意乱，彼得热燥的呼吸打在他的下巴上，他却充满了悔恨。也许他真的过了头。

“抱歉，彼得。”

托尼垂下脸，轻轻吻了一下小男孩的耳垂。

“唔..托尼..可..可以关掉吗？”

这次的情潮并不比以往。从前托尼用过几次，只不过是在家里，但大概也并不是场景的问题。彼得热得受不了了，眼泪不争气地往外冒，他胡乱蹬掉了鞋子和裤子，两只胳膊也缠上了恋人的肩头：“太热了托尼..可不可以..关掉..”

彼得迷迷糊糊地求着饶，脸蛋讨好地摩挲着恋人的侧脸。

“彼得，”托尼的手伸向了男孩的股间，“要是能停下来的话，这就是个次品。”

“托尼！”

那根手指插了进去，粗粝的指尖不容拒绝地破开层叠的软肉，抽插着探索。彼得在手指一插入的瞬间就差一点晕了过去，不该这样的，以往的情事从不像这次一样势不可挡，彼得有一种压抑不住的无力感，他是个年轻的小超级英雄，却这样投降在情欲上。

“托..托尼..”彼得交错起腿来，难耐地压低了声音，叫着恋人的名字。这个地方让他不舒服。

托尼也意识到了小男孩的不适，把指节又向内推了一节，“忍一会，等他们休息我再带你出去。”

彼得呜咽着点了点头，把脸埋在了托尼的怀里，“呜..好热..”

“又要哭？别哭，可能是你最近体内激素有些紊乱，回去我就研究研究。”

托尼说着，又探进一根手指。泰坦的环境充满了各种辐射能量，托尼也只能这样预测，毕竟这段时间彼得并没有听他的话去做身体检查。小男孩难受得不得了，蹭得他也收不住火，要是在这个地方擦了枪走了火，保不准又得把人弄得青一块紫一块。

托尼叹了口气，把小恋人放了下来，手指也顺势抽了出来。软窒的腔室把男人的手指泡得发软，托尼捻了捻指尖，牵开一道粘腻的银丝。

“现在不能做，我给你弄出来行吗？”

托尼又吻了吻小男孩的脸颊，却被小男孩一个发狠捉住了嘴唇。彼得的嘴唇总是有一股很好闻的橙子味，要不就是千岛酱的味道，托尼不一样，他整个人就像泡在酒缸里一样，好在两个人都更迷恋对方身上的那种味道，彼得贪婪地缠住托尼的舌尖，嘴里时不时发出餍足的哼鸣。托尼嘴上没用功夫，他敷衍似地缠吻着他的男孩，把更多的精力放在了替男孩纾解欲望上面。

男人的手握住了男孩的性器。彼得咬了咬男人的嘴唇，轻轻呻吟了一声。

“屁股抬起来。”托尼笑了笑，命令到。

男人手上的纹路清晰而繁复，薄茧也性感得恰到好处。彼得在托尼小幅度的上下动作中难耐地眯起了眼睛，他不知不觉间松开了男人的嘴唇，悄悄地喘起气来。

每到这种时候，彼得的表情都会特别可爱。托尼低下头，在男孩的颈窝间嗅了嗅。

耳边传来了库门落锁的声音。托尼抬起了头，警觉地停下了动作。

“应该休息了，”托尼看了看外面，转过头朝彼得耳语道，“穿衣服，回家。”

-  
缓解过欲望的彼得清醒多了，他缩在托尼的怀里，有些羞赧，“在公共场所做这种事情，我真是越来越堕落了..”

“堕落？我再摸一摸手腕你可能会更堕落一点。”

“别！别..不要摸了..”彼得头摇得像拨浪鼓，“要摸也..也在家里摸..”

小男孩的脸涨得像番茄，他翻了个身，把托尼压在了身下，“现在可以了。”

躺在床上，彼得的裤子被路上被扯得歪歪扭扭，情液把裆口和股缝湿得一塌糊涂，托尼扯开领带，把彼得的一只手腕和自己的束了起来，“以后我们都这样怎么样？”他晃晃手腕，顺势启动了咒令，彼得身子一斜，口里叹息一般泄出一声呻吟，险些倒在托尼怀里。

托尼解开了腰带，握住了自己同样勃发的欲望。他今天也有一些失控，毕竟这次实在是有些出乎意料，激素的控制让彼得完全抛下了羞耻，即使是现在，躺在两个人熟悉的床榻上，恢复了大半的理智，彼得还是像有后遗症一般，轻轻抬起了屁股，用臀尖意图明显地磨蹭着男人被前液濡湿的柱头。

托尼忍不住了，事实上到这一步了托尼也实在没有再继续忍耐的必要。托尼狠力拽了下束着两人手腕的领带，小男孩猝不及防地跌坐在了怒张的性器上，扩张过的腔室柔软而放松，男人炽烫的龟头借着重力一下子就抵到了深处的软肉上。彼得嗓子眼里终于压不住呻吟，肉柱破开甬道的一瞬间，小男孩便脱力地跌坐在了男人的下腹，半是痛苦半是愉悦地哀鸣了一声，然后趴在托尼胸口不肯再起来。

“我倒是觉得，这个纹不错，一看就知道，这个纽约的小英雄是我的。”

“谁..谁会看到啊..”

彼得在他的顶撞和调笑下抬起了头，嗔怪地剜了他一眼。汗湿的额发随着托尼抽出插入的动作起伏弹动，在彼得的额头上留下凌乱的水痕。

“你喜欢吗，这个东西？”说着托尼使力挺了下腰，彼得闷哼了一声，逼出一点眼泪来。这人说道到底是那个纹绣还是他的那根玩意儿？

小男孩没好气地翻了个白眼，牙关却打了个哆嗦，托尼正顶住了他的一块过敏区域，打着圈地磨他。那块软肉也诚实地过分，被巨物碾弄着竟然毫不知耻地吐露出两股粘液。托尼被那两股热液浇了个爽，也没憋住倒吸了一口凉气。

突然托尼就着两个人的束缚换了个体位。彼得被他吊着手腕扔到了身下，托尼压了上来，头顶阴影恰好笼住他。

“我做的这些你喜欢吗，或者说，你讨厌吗？”男人吻住了他，两个人的鼻尖撞到了一起，彼得吃痛地张开了嘴，正好行了托尼的方便。托尼的舌尖轻轻地抵住他的，舔吻着他敏感的上颚。亲吻开始变得灼热起来，托尼俯下身，一路从男孩的舌尖下移，停在了男孩的乳尖。

滚烫的鼻息是最暧昧的催化剂，彼得感觉股间的秘口又湿漉漉地吐出一股情液，连带着臀尖也沾染了粘腻，把床单染地一塌糊涂。彼得隐约觉得托尼的问话藏着几分别的涵义，他眨了两下眼，眼眶里超载的情动的泪水从眼角晕了出来，彼得透过朦胧的一层水雾，望了过去。

他的恋人抬头看着他，眼神并不清亮，阴霾笼罩在那双蜜酒一般的瞳仁上，彼得有些意外地直起了身子。

“你..”

回想起前段时间托尼对他古怪的态度，那些刻意的疏离，和声东击西的话语。彼得不是小孩子了，他看得懂托尼矛盾的心理，仿佛就像一团越缠越紧的毛球一般把他这个无所不能的恋人紧紧裹在其中，喘不过气。

在一别泰坦灰飞烟灭之后，他并没有多少意识，活下来已经是最好的了，他根本没有经历托尼的那些天翻地覆和世界崩塌。他的托尼想抓住他，可是又怕抓得太紧，什么时候钢铁侠也会这样失去平衡，在自我纠缠的钢索上踉踉跄跄寸步难行呢。

彼得望着那双眼睛，突然间就感觉喘不过气。他只能探过身去，捧住那张和他同样见证过历史的脸吻上去。这样的姿势让两个人都不是很舒服，但谁也不想打断这个特别的吻。疯狂的情欲中需要一个清醒的吻，买通所有的迷乱痴狂，为余生下注。

“我当然喜欢了，我的斯塔克先生。”

爱欲操控是合法拘禁，我愿意做你的斯德哥尔摩情人。

-  
注释：关于雌巢——这个词可能是我自己造的..其实想指的是女性的生殖系统，嗯..就是腹腔里的那一套..实在不想过于刻板地这样写上，但也不想过于直白，毕竟是男孩子，这么写我实在有些难为情，希望大家体谅一下啦，嘻嘻。

另外，一定要解释一下：题目是来源于一篇巍澜车。在结尾作者大大写了一句话，大概是这样“随身携带就是合法拘禁”。然后淫纹这个也是在巍澜tag里面看到的，我简单地查阅了一下，并不是很了解，只能按照自己的理解写了。这两个梗真的觉得又甜又辣，所以就写了。希望大家食用愉快！

无奖竞猜：那个条子是哪来的？


End file.
